final_fantasy_14_eternalsfandomcom-20200216-history
Shiva (Extreme)
Video Guides Post embedded videos of guides here. These are to be watched before attempting a fight. Mrhappy1227 Guide https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h2cychm1HCY Written Guides Post links to text guides. These are best to have up during a fight for quick reference. Images Embed image "guides" here. Sometimes there are visual guides that show maps of the fight including where everyone should be standing, monster positioning, etc. Mechanic Tips Hailstorm * System (patent pending by Zeke Lorand) Everyone has one buddy (Tanks together, and Healers not in the same pair). ''Assign a compass direction to each pair (Tanks north). Place A, B, and C Waymarks on each direction so everyone can keep their sense of direction. Each pair has two possible safe points during Hailstorm--the compass direction, and the diagonal direction clockwise of it. Example: Tanks will either be straight north (A), or northeast. There is a set of 4 Icicle circles with a safe spot in the middle immediately before the set of Icicle circles which will also have Hailstorm. The safe lines in between circles will either be in a + pattern directly on the compass directions, or they will be in an X pattern on the diagonals. The safe lines during Hailstorm will be in the opposite pattern. This way everyone knows exactly which of their two spots to go for Hailstorm. Example: if the first set of safe lines is in a + pattern, and you are assigned to go north, you know that you are going to need to run northeast since the safe lines will be in the X pattern and northeast is the clockwise diagonal from north. One person in the pair will always go to the far edge without touching the wall, and the other will go as far as they can toward center without being in the Icicle AOE circle. This leaves enough room to prevent overlap even if both have Hailstorm on them. If you follow this, there is no possible way to die from it. Role/Job Tips Post tips for specific Jobs or Roles. General * Learn the icicle impact patterns. I cannot stress enough how useful it is to be able to do this fight without taking a single stack of vulnerability. Tank * Shiva's two states are Sword and Staff. Because of how they build up damage you will be expecting to swap with your tanking partner so that one of you handles Sword Form (Blunt Resistance Down) or Staff Form (Slashing Resistance down). Either way you should know what abilities Shiva is going to use in either form. Each form has 5 abilities, and Shiva will use all of them before moving onto another form. The '''only' exception to this is if you push her to Adds phase. * Shiva is always in Sword form for Adds in Extreme, be ready for it. * If you're the on duty Tank, it's not a bad idea to start leading Shiva toward the edge of the arena during your assigned form. Staff can take her there immediately, Sword can do so after Heavenly Strike. This will keep her hopefully in one place for when she changes to Bow Form. * You can Provoke + Shield Lob/Tomahawk while Shiva is changing weapons, you should grab her as soon as you see her stance shift animation (she twirls if it's staff, or else she goes straight up for sword). This will keep the staff Tank safe from the cleaving Slashing damage she does coming into Sword Form, though during form change everybody should be stacked up. * Bow Form's big thing is heightened Crit Chance. Shiva Crits, a lot, with her auto attacks. This is the perfect time for Awareness if you're a Paladin. Cycle your CDs during Bow Form regardless though, give your healers some breathing room. Healer * Tip DPS * Tip ☁ *